


Can We Keep It?

by Tovaras



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pets, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovaras/pseuds/Tovaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>@natsukonekorandomness:</i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <i>If you still need a distraction prompt, how about: Kaidan and Shepard in a pet store after the war with the Reapers adopting a new pet(along with MORE fish for the tank)?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Keep It?

“You know,” Kaidan said slowly as he looked at the dozens of different brands of cat and dogfood that was littering the shelves, wondering just what was the difference between 82% natural and 83%. Maybe there was something special with that magical 1 percent.

“I can think of better things that we could get besides more fish.”

“The apartment is fully renovated now,” Shepard replied while hobbling past Kaidan while supporting himself on a cane.

“And it would be a shame not to put that fish tank into good use. I’ve got good memories with fish. They make good, silent pets and they are pretty to watch.”

“John, you have filled that tank already. Anymore fish now and they won’t have room to move,” Kaidan sighed, but he couldn’t help but being slightly enamored by Shepard’s enthusiasm. God knew that the man deserved it.

Ever since the war ended and Shepard officially retired from the Alliance after a long, hard recovery-process that was still on-going and probably would continue until the day Shepard died, he had been restless.

When the Citadel had been rebuilt, which had taken about as long as rebuilding Shepard so to speak, Shepard had immediately reclaimed Admiral Anderson’s apartment, organizing to have it rebuilt.

He couldn’t do much himself, having spent most of the building-process in a wheelchair, but now the apartment was done and Shepard had upgraded from a wheelchair, to crutches and finally to a cane.

“We’ll just have to get another tank in. And admit it, K, you love the view when you wake up in the morning.”

“Depends on which view we’re talking about,” Kaidan smirked as he wandered away from the fishes and over to the fluffier section of the pet shop. He had a fond spot for animals, but he wasn’t thinking about getting one. He was still with the Alliance, even if he mostly stuck to teaching these days, and Shepard still worked on the side (even if he would deny it to the day he died) so a pet wasn’t that far up on the list.

Unless you counted the fishes for Shepard’s fish tank.

That was until a soft whine caught his attention.

Stopping and turning, Kaidan looked down until he was face to face with a small German shepherd pup. It was ragged, having clearly been the runt of a litter and the last one to be picked by the looks of it. The fur was a little unkempt, though not from lack of care from the shop owner, but rather the pup itself.

When the pup realized it had caught Kaidan’s attention, it barked, bounding up and down in the little enclosure.

Kaidan chuckled some and reached down to pet the little pup behind one ear, only to have his hand rather enthusiastically licked and gently nipped by the pup.

Now here had he seen that behavior before…?

“I think I’ve found the fishes I want K,” Shepard called out as he looked for his lover, leaving a shop-assistant behind to get the fish he had selected into small bags. “K?”

Kaidan was holding the pup in his arms, looking at his lover with eyes as big as the pup itself had. “… Can we keep him, Shepard…?”

“I thought you didn’t want pets,” Shepard said with a small grin, walking over to Kaidan and the pup so he could inspect it.

The pup immediately responded with licking Shepard all over the face, making Shepard pull away while grinning.

“I’m sold.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. His kisses remind me of yours.”

“As if,” Kaidan said while holding the small bundle of joy. “… It’s clearly more like you.”

“I’ll fight you over it when we come home,” Shepard said while reaching out to gently pet the dog’s head.

“Let’s go find you a collar. Your part of the family now. … Just stay away from my fishes.”

“So that’s a no-go for a cat then? Because there were some cute kittens over there…”

The look from Shepard made Kaidan grin, though thanks to the dog, it didn’t stay there for long.


End file.
